You've Got To Be Kidding Me
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Kendall Knight, the prince of Britan. James Diamond, the prince of India. Problem? Their countries have been at war for a long time. Solution? Their fathers want them to get married and bring peace, but Kendall doesn't like that idea too much and James is all for it.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

"What!? No I won't do it. No matter what the stakes are I will not under go something like this against my will father." I state firmly with my arms crossed over my chest as I glare daggers at my father. He lets out a sigh of frustration and passes a hand through his dirty blonde hair before looking back up to me from his sitting point.

" Please my son, you do not need to love him. Just marry him and our lands will be at peace, plus I hear it's beautiful in India this time of year." He tried convincing me but to no avail.

You see the people of Britan and India are in a bit of a war that just won't turn cold or end. Their king Marcus Diamond has a son named prince James Daivd Diamond the third who he wants the Britans empires king John Knight, also my father, who was asked by Marcus to ask me to marry his son to bring peace to our lands and the war would end.

Mat first I thought my father was bonkers for even taking it into consideration, but when I saw that look in his eye that said he was serious I was taken aback. "Are you positively, absolutely, one hunderd percent sure there is no other way to bring this war to a stand still." I asked hoping there was something else the other king would like but I could tell from the look on my fathers face there wasn't .

He shook his head," I'm sorry Kendall there's nothing else they want and there's no other way." He said with a hint of sadness in his accent.

I give out a sigh in defeat, " Fine. If there is no other way then I'll do it." I pause. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it." I add quickly.

My father smiles and stands up and pats me on the shoulder " That a boy I knew you would." He said happily before leaving.

"Wait!" I yell, " I want to take Logan with me." I said looking back at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't see why not." And then he left. I look out my window to see it pouring rain and that's how I feel. All I can do now is pack for my trip and wait to meet my fience. At least I'll have my best friend.

James POV

"So father any word from Britan?" I ask wanting to know weather or not I'll facing marriage soon or not. You see since the middle of the war my father has been looking for a way out so I suggested I marry one of the Britan kings children. He has only one son by the name of prince Kendall Francis Knight. And when I told my father about my marriage idea he was all for it and contacted the Britan king emeditally.

" Not yet my son, I'm supost to hear back tonight or tomorrow at the latest." He said sitting on his throne. There's another one beside him but no one sits there now. My mother past away when I was a young boy and father blames himself everyday for what happened.

But that's another story for another time.

Right now all I can think about is that Britan prince and if he's going to become my bride. Later that night my father got word of the other princes choice and when I heard I was filled with glee. All I have to do now is the hardest part.

Wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

"Kendall. Kendall wake up we are here." My best friend Logan says as he shakes me awake lightly. I come to, feeling sleepy and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I look out the window of the plane and see the land of India below. So it wasn't a dream and I am getting married to a complete stranger for peace to our lands.

Fantastic.

I give out a sigh and as the plane lands at the same time I feel my freedom slip away. Logan puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles sympatheticly at me, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he's a great guy." I smiled softly back at him.

"If he was such a 'great guy' then he wouldn't force me into this rubbish marriage." I still not very pleased that I have to leave everything of my old life behind just to please some bratty prince that can't get someone to really like him so he forces it on someone who just wants his freedom.

The plane lands and Logan and I stand up from a six hour plane ride. (AN: I don't know how long it would really take I'm guessing) When we finally get off the plane, we are greeted by six men wearing black and two in red and gold. Those two must be the Diamond family with their bodyguards. We make our way over and they greet us as soon as they spot us. "Ahh, you must be prince Kendall." The older man with deep wrinkles and a semi long white beard.

I nodded my head, " Yes I am, and this is my helper Logan. You must be king Marcus and prince James." I said looking at the younger man beside him. I gotta say he's not bad looking, although he IS looking down. But when he hears his name he looks up and and wow. Bright hazel golden eyes shine, dark almond skin with even darker brown hair and when he locked eyes with me he smiled showing off his white as snow teeth.

Like an idiot, I stare for a minute before remembering why I'm here and under what cercum stances that I was here and looked away.

"Yes , but you can call me James." He said with a charming smile and a wink. I just rolled my eyes at him as we left for their kingdom. When we get there it's a huge beautiful white house with a fountain out front with koy fish swimming around inside. The whole way there I couldn't help but feel a set of eyes on me the whole way.

James POV

He is just so stunning. Fair skin, golden blonde hair with bright green eyes. I can't help but feel lucky, knowing that I'm the one who will get to marry this perfect person . But of course I have to get to know him first. When we got back to our home we showed Kendall and his helper Logan around.

When he found out he would be staying with me in my room chamber he wasn't very pleased and asked for a room of his own. He was denied and told that if we are to be married he must get use to me and my sleeping habits now.

Logan was taken to where all the palace staff live.

That night when it was time for bed, he changed in my bathroom attached to my bedroom and came in. I got in bed first and he followed after. "If you touch me while I sleep I'll bring you a world of pain." He threatens with his Brittish accent dripping with poisen.

"Noted." I say before turning off the light and going to sleep facing away from my new fience. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

The next morning, I woke up to see no signs of Kendall anywhere. Maybe he went out already? I wondered this for a little while before getting my helper boy Carlos. "Carlos!" I yelled for him. He came in wearing what all men in the palace wear only where he is a helper boy it grey or beige and has stains and holes in his clothes. I think it's belittling to have them wear these horrid clothes but father says they have just so people know who the royal family is. But personally if you can't tell me and my father apart from the helpers and maids you need your eyes checked. " Carlos can you tidy up in here and take out my clothes for the day please." I ask of him.

He nodded his head and took a deep bow. " Right away sir, and if you're looking for prince Kendall you will find him outside in the patanical garden." He said with a smile before he started on my room. I go into the bathroom and give myself a good cleaning off, put on the clothes Carlos left for me, fixed my hair and then left for the gardens.

When I get out there the sun is shining bright and everything in the garden is in bloom and breath takingly beautiful. And the flowers aren't the only thing. There in the middle of it all is prince Kendall; who looks to be taking every piece of the garden in as he looks around and inspects each flower before moving on to the next and doing the same thing to that one like he did the last, holding it, taking in its beauty and then smelling it before moving on.

I suck in a deep breath before taking all courage I have and walking over to him. "Hey there I've been wondering where you've been." I say catching him by surprise and he jumps slightly before seeing that it's been and he turns a glare my way then turns back to the flowers.

" I came out here to be away from you." He spits sounding very annoyed. I just roll my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest as I let out a big puff of air.

" I could be wrong but that's not how courting works my dear Kendall ." I say but maybe I shouldn't have, because he turned away from that flower and gave me the dirtiest look on the face of the earth, green eyes hard and dark with hate and peach coloured lips in a firm straight line.

Oops.

He took his index finger and poked in my chest. Hard. Then said " Okay first things first, I'm not your fucking dear don't ever call me that again or I'll rip your nut sack off. Second, I'm not stupid I know how courting works but that doesn't mean you have to be up my ass all the mother fucking god damn time." He vented before storming off into the house.

Great.

Now all can think about is being up his ass, which is so cute when he walks away all angry. I feel my lower robes get tighter in one place from that image.

Shit.

I better find a bathroom and fast, all the while think of ways to get Kendall to at least like me.

Kendalls POV

My word he has got to be the most annoying person on this planet and I had to get stuck with him. After leaving the garden I go and find Logan. He's just sitting with another helper boy who's name I learned to be Carlos . He's really cute and sweet like suger but I'll let Logan have this one.

I sat down and told them both what happene back in the garden wth prince idiot. Logan said that this is going to be a very hard thing for me to do, but he also said I should give him a chance because I'm marrying him in a month no ifs ands or buts about it.

Carlos said that he is trying and he wants me to feel at home here. But how can I ? My home has an ocean view not a dessert one. Cool breezes not warm ones with sand you could get in your eye.

But no matter, I'll just have to adjust.

And if James really wants me he will find a way to get me to stop playing hard to get.


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

Oh my god I'm at my wits end here with him! Everything I do he just shoots to shit and I'm running out of ideas. The flowers I gave to him he replanted in the garden, the box if candy he gave it to Logan and Carlos to share and the poems I sent to him he burned in a fire! Geez he must really not like me. What did I do? I've been nice, used my manners and even did gentleman like things for him and he STILL doesn't like me. I'm gonna have to go to someone who's been through this before.

I walk up to the big doors that are twice my size and knock on it. I hear a muffled 'come in' and I go inside to see my father playing with Fox our family pet. " Ah James me boy, what can I do for you?" He asks as I take a seat next to him.

" Father how can I get Kendall to like me? It's been weeks and I'm running out of ideas." I explain.

"Well James, you know who Kendall reminds me of? Your mother. Only difference was that she was French." He said remembering my mother oh how I miss her, she'd know what to do. " Just find him and tell him how you feel. Be honest. Don't let him get away because if he hates you or not you two will be wedd." I nod my head in understanding before going to find Kendall.

It took awhile but I finally found him down the hall from my room when he saw me he started to walk faster." Kendall wait I must talk to you." I say and he stops turns around and faces me with a bored look on his face.

"What?"

" Look I know you don't like me but I'm going to tell you just what I think. I think you are an amazing person who loves the outdoors and animals. I think you area breath taking person who is beautiful inside and out and I really wish for you to give me a chance to get to know you better, not because of the situation we are in together but because I want to and I might be missing or on this wonderful person. We can take things as slow as you want just please give me a chan-" I never got to finish because petal soft lips found mine as his hands went to my neck and mine to his side bringing him closer.

When we pulled away air was needed and we were both panting. We looked into each others eyes and I saw tears in his bright green ones, when one fell I wipes it away with my thumb. He smiled sweetly at me and returned it. "That's the sweetest thing someone said to me." He said. That made me smile bigger.

" So will you give me a chance?"

" Yes James, yes I will."


End file.
